laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DetectiveLayton92
Welcome Hi, welcome to Layton OCs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DetectiveLayton92 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:40, September 11, 2011 Heya! Nice to see you joined! ^^ Just a word of advice, on this wiki you actually create a normal page for your fan fiction, one for the story, and one for an info page say if it became a game! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 06:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Um, when I figure out how to get rid of it, I will! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can't remember the name XD Yes, it is a shame about Sophia. About the other thing- when I find out how to do it, I will. Sorry! ^^ [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 08:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No idea XD [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 12:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Heya, you can be admin, just remember to ask me first before making any changes ^^ [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 09:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Um, that would come under locations and you can add to the homepage :D [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 08:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Have A Detective-y Christmas,My Sweet! I'm Shauna(Puzzletta,as well),the one who did the Little London page,and the WC who is currently writing Livin' Like A Soldier and Team Layton Reacts(plz read 'em!),and I wish you,Detective,a MERRY PL XMAAAAAAS! 15:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas to you too ^^ [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 09:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Sorry for the late reply) Thanks :D Happy Holidays to you too :) Clanice 04:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to add my info soon..I'm pretty tired from editing OTL Clanice 05:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Just a question.. I renamed my latest fan-fic..it was redirected. When I saw yours (Shadowed Abductor) I didn't see no redirect. Quick question.. How do I remove the redirected from thingy? :) Clanice 15:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind..I fixed it :)) btw, Thanks..I'm working on the Pentagon soon xD Clanice 05:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page! (´･ω･`) Anyway, is it OK to put Brittney on my fanfic? ; u ; Kurari Sherly 11:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Kurari Sherly Danielle Kitchener 18:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry to bother you but I have a question. I don't know how to put my image of Lisa Adamson into her character infobox. Do you know how to do it? Thanks and a happy new year to you! Abitat Eco (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Abitat EcoAbitat Eco (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) thanks Hi, thanks for sorting the danielle kitchener page out, This is my first time on here so i'm just letting you know that i change my name from descolefan1 to what is now danielle kitchener ^^ Danielle Kitchener 10:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Hi its me again, I am just wondering how you can get a picture up but with writing underneath like saying height and parents and so on... can you help plz and if you manage to get it up, I can put the info in. ^^ Hey!! Hey D. I love your OC's they are sooooooo cool :) --Luketriton13 03:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thank you so much for opening this wiki! It's really creative! Also, you're OCs are awesome! You should be really pleased with yourself! And the artwork-how do you do it?! I can't draw for toffee! Lol! Anyways, keep up the awesome work! Abitat Eco (talk) 17:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Abitat Eco Page deletion Hello! I am one of the members on the wikia. We've met before but if you forget it's ok :) Anyway, i have several pages i want to delete. How can i delete a page? Or should the admins delete it? Thanks for reading! Please help <3Kurari Sherly Re: page deletion Ahh thank you so much for replying! Heheh, i'm so happy you remembered me :'D Sooo anyways, the page for deleting is Noko Fuyuon since it's not needed now. Thank you! Kurari Sherly (talk) 16:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Kurai Sherly